twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Madonna
|Instrument = *Gitara *Perkusja |Wytwórnia płytowa = *Warner Bros. Records *Sire Records *Maverick *Records *Live Nation *Interscope Records |Zawód = *Aktorka *Filantropka *Kompozytorka *Piosenkarka *Pisarka *Producentka filmowa *Projektantka mody *Producentka muzyczna *Przedsiębiorca *Reżyserka *Scenarzystka *Tancerka |Płeć = Kobieta |Wzrost = 164 cm |Kolor włosów = Blond |Kolor oczu = Niebieski |Kolor skóry = Jasny |Rodzice = *Madonna Louise Ciccone *Silvio Ciccone |Rodzeństwo = *Christopher Ciccone *Martin Ciccone *Anthony Ciccone *Paula Ciccone *Melanie Ciccone *Jennifer Ciccone |Dzieci = *Lourdes Maria Ciccone Leon *Mercy James *Rocco Ritchie *David Banda Mwale Ciccone Ritchie |Współmałżonek(a) = *Sean Penn *Guy Ritchie |Uczestnik wcielający się = *Katarzyna Skrzynecka *Anna Czartoryska-Niemczycka *Michał Kwiatkowski *Katarzyna Pakosińska *Małgorzata Walewska *Krzysztof Kwiatkowski *Joanna Lazer *Honorata Skarbek *Marta Wiejak *Katarzyna Ptasińska |Wykonywany utwór = *„Material Girl” *„Frozen” *„Vogue” *„Hung Up” *„Don’t Cry for Me Argentina” *„La Isla Bonita” *„Like a Virgin” *„Like a Prayer” *„Me Against the Music” *„Holiday” |Edycja = *Pierwsza *Trzecia *Czwarta *Piąta *Piąta (gościnnie) *Siódma *Dziewiąta *Dziesiąta *Jedenasta *Dwunasta }} Madonna, właśc. Madonna Louise Veronica Ciccone (ur. 16 sierpnia 1958 w Bay City) — amerykańska artystka wokalistka, kompozytorka, autorka tekstów, producentka muzyki i filmów, tancerka, aktorka filmowa i teatralna, reżyserka, scenarzystka, pisarka, projektantka mody, właścicielka międzynarodowej sieci siłowni, wydawca, bizneswoman, przedsiębiorca i filantrop. Biografia Pod koniec lat 70. przeniosła się z rodzinnego miasta do Nowego Jorku w celu rozpoczęcia kariery tancerki nowoczesnej, jednak tam ukierunkowała się na muzykę. Początkowo grała w zespołach, a potem rozpoczęła karierę solową, w 1983 roku wydając debiutancki album Madonna. Kolejne jej płyty spotykały się z olbrzymim sukcesem komercyjnym i wysokimi wynikami sprzedaży, a single stawały się przebojami. Artystka wpłynęła nie tylko na rozwój muzyki popowej, ale i mody oraz pojęć koncertu i teledysku, stając się ikoną popkultury; zasłynęła ze skandali na tle seksualnym i religijnym. Upowszechniła model piosenkarki łączącej muzykę z wizerunkiem scenicznym oraz gwiazdy-businesswoman. Jej kariera i sukcesy trwają nieprzerwanie do dziś, a sama Madonna nazywana jest Królową popu. Artystka wystąpiła w wielu filmach, grając zarówno pierwszoplanowe, jak i dalsze role. Zazwyczaj jej kreacje spotykały się z negatywnym odbiorem ze strony krytyków, choć jedna z nich, tytułowa w musicalu Evita (1996), przyniosła jej Złoty Glob w kategorii najlepszej aktorki w filmie komediowym lub musicalu. W 2008 artystka zadebiutowała filmem Mądrość i seks w roli reżyserki i scenarzystki. Na początku lat 90. założyła koncern Maverick, obecnie podległy korporacji Time Warner, a kilkanaście lat później fundację Raising Malawi, poza tym na rynku ukazywały i ukazują się liczne produkty sygnowane jej nazwiskiem. Od 2003 do 2009 pojawiały się kolejne książki dla dzieci autorstwa piosenkarki. Przez całą jej karierę obiektem zainteresowania mediów jest życie prywatne Madonny, która była dwukrotnie zamężna, najpierw z aktorem Seanem Pennem (1985–1989), a później z reżyserem Guyem Ritchie (2000–2008). Ma czwórkę dzieci: dwójkę biologicznych, urodzonych w 1996 i 2000 roku, oraz dwójkę adoptowanych z Malawi w latach 2006 i 2009. Szacuje się, że do dziś Madonna sprzedała około 300 milionów nagrań, co stanowi jeden z najwyższych wyników w historii muzyki rozrywkowej i najwyższy spośród artystów płci żeńskiej. W 2008 została wprowadzona do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, a w 2012 wystąpiła w przerwie meczu Super Bowl XLVI, który odniósł najwyższy wynik oglądalności w historii amerykańskiej telewizji. Jej trasy koncertowe należą do światowej czołówki w kwestiach sprzedaży biletów i dochodów pieniężnych. Jest laureatką dziesiątek nagród, w tym siedmiu Grammy, dwóch Złotych Globów i dwudziestu MTV Video Music Awards (w przypadku tych ostatnich jest to najwyższy wynik spośród wszystkich wykonawców). Madonna wywarła olbrzymi wpływ na inne piosenkarki popowe, a przez całą karierę wyznaczała trendy w różnych dziedzinach popkultury. 'Dzieciństwo' Według magazynu Rolling Stone, Madonna jest „jednym z największych artystów popowych w historii”. Wielokrotnie zapisywana była w Księdze rekordów Guinnessa, między innymi jako najbardziej dochodowa i odnosząca największy sukces artysta żeńska. 10 marca 2008, w pierwszym roku kandydowania, wprowadzono ją do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. W tym samym roku magazyn Billboard przyznał jej drugie miejsce na swojej liście najlepszych artystów, gdzie Madonna przegrała tylko z zespołem The Beatles. Liczba jej hitów numer jeden w danych państwach jest największa spośród wszystkich artystek żeńskich: Wielka Brytania (13), Australia (11), Kanada (13), z kolei na szczycie amerykańskiej listy Billboardu Hot 100 znalazło się 12 jej singli. Piosenkarka znalazła się w książce 100 Most Important Women of the 20th Century (100 najważniejszych kobiet XX wieku) wydanej w 1998 przez Ladies' Home Journal. W lipcu 2003 zajęła siódme miejsce na stworzonej przez stację telewizyjną VH1 i magazyn People liście 200 największych ikon popkultury w historii. W 2006, w hołdzie dla Madonny, nowo ustalony gatunek niesporaczków nazwano Echiniscus madonnae. Zoolodzy skomentowali to: „To dla nas wielki zaszczyt dedykować ten gatunek jednej z najważniejszych artystek naszych czasów, Madonnie Louise Veronice Ciccone”. Przez całą karierę, Madonna znana była ze zmian wizerunku (również muzycznie), prezentowanych przy wydaniu i promocjach nowych albumów. Dostała dzięki temu przydomek królowej reinwencji (powrotów po okresie zapomnienia). Według Alana Axelroda, „wykorzystywała swoją seksualność w celu wykreowania sobie pozycji w kulturze i stania się komercyjną ikoną, która przez ponad trzy dekady była niekwestionowaną Królową Popu”. Fouz-Hernández zgadza się, że reinwencje pomogły jej w zdobyciu sukcesów, jakie zdobyła. W jej powrotach często uczestniczyli nieznani wcześniej producenci, co skutkowało jej pozostaniem w centrum zainteresowania. Według Freyi Jarman-Ivens, „w ten sposób Madonna pokazała, jak przetrwać w przemyśle rozrywkowym”. Reinwencje zostały przez specjalistów uznane za najlepszy sposób dla kobiety na pozostanie w show-biznesie na długo. Ian Youngs z BBC News zauważył, że „jej zdolność do podążania za trendami i dostosowywania do nich swojego stylu często była pomocne w zachowaniu jej pozycji”. Karierze Madonny pomogło też szokowanie o podłożu seksualnym, które katalizowało publiczny przekaz jej seksualności i feminizmu. W The Times napisano: „Madonna, bez znaczenia czy ci się to podoba czy nie, rozpoczęła rewolucję kobiet w muzyce... Jej zachowania, opinie na temat seksu i nagości oraz styl i seksualność zmusiły publikę, by usiadła i zaczęła obserwować”. Rodger Streitmatter, autor książki Sex Hells! (2004), skomentował: „od momentu, gdy Madonna wdarła się na radar publiki w połowie lat 80., zrobiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, by szokować publikę, a jej starania się opłaciły”. Z kolei Shmuel Boteach, autor Hating women (2005), stwierdził że Madonna jest w dużym stopniu odpowiedzialna za wymazywanie linii między muzyką a pornografią. „Przed Madonną, kobiety znane ze swoich wokali miały możliwość stania się wielkimi gwiazdami. Po Madonnie jednak nawet najbardziej oryginalne piosenkarki, jak chociażby Janet Jackson, muszą sprzedawać swoje albumy eksponując w telewizji ciała”. Przez całą swoją karierę Madonna inspirowała innych artystów. Mary Cross napisała w swojej książce Madonna: A Biography: „Jej wpływ na muzykę pop jest niezaprzeczalny i dalekosiężny. Nowe ikony popu, od Nelly Furtado i Shakiry do Gwen Stefani i Christiny Aguilery (nie zapominając o Britney Spears) zawdzięczają Madonnie szablon prowokacyjnej i seksownej kobiety emanującej siłą swej płci w wizerunku, muzyce i tekstach”. Według Fouz-Hernández, żeńskie gwiazdy popowe takie jak Spears, Spice Girls, Destiny's Child, Jennifer Lopez, Kylie Minogue i Pink są jak „córki Madonny, które rosły słuchając i podziwiając ją, po czym zechciały nią być”. Według niej, największy wpływ Madonny jest zauważalny w Spears, która została przez nią protegowana. Oprócz tego, artystka miała udział w spopularyzowaniu europejskiej elektronicznej muzyki tanecznej w mainstreamowej amerykańskiej popkulturze i w utrzymywaniu w centrum amerykańskiej uwagi europejskich producentów, takich jak Stuart Price czy Mirwais Ahmadzaï. Madonna sprzedała na całym świecie ponad 300 milionów nagrań. Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) nazwał ją najbardziej dochodową żeńską artystką rockową XX wieku i drugą najlepiej sprzedającą swoje płyty żeńską artystką w Stanach Zjednoczonych (zaraz za Barbrą Streisand) z 64 milionami kupionych w Ameryce jej albumów. W 2001 roku, International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI) ogłosiło, że jest ona także najczęściej pobieranym nielegalnie z internetu wykonawcą muzycznym. Madonna otrzymała też uznanie jako wzorowy przykład businesswoman, „zdobywając taką kontrolę nad swoimi finansami, o jaką kobiety biły się w tym przemyśle od dawien dawna” i zarabiając aż 1,2 miliardy dolarów przez pierwszą dekadę kariery. W późniejszych latach, głównym źródłem zysków Madonny była wytwórnia Maverick Records, co, jak na tamte czasy, było dosyć niespotykane wśród firm fonograficznych należących do artystów. Dziennikarz muzyczny Robert Sandall wypowiedział się, że w trakcie wywiadu z Madonną ewidentnie zauważył, że bycie „wielkim biznesowym napastnikiem” było dla niej dużo ważniejsze niż muzyka popowa, którą wokalistka opisywała jako „przypadek”. Mężczyzna zauważył też znaczny kontrast między jej prowokacyjnym wizerunkiem scenicznym a dosyć skrytą i odpowiedzialną postawą wobec finansów, której przykładem jest chociażby zwolnienie brata po zażądaniu przez niego awansu. Profesor Colin Barrow z finansowego oddziału Uniwersytetu Cranfield opisał Madonnę jako „najmądrzejsza amerykańska businesswoman, która wzniosła się na szczyt przemysłu biznesowego i pozostała tam dzięki reinwencjom”, podając jej „zdolność planowania, dyscyplinę i niezwykłą dbałość o szczegóły” jako idealny wzór dla debiutujących przedsiębiorców. Studenci z biznesowej filii University of London nazwali ją „dynamicznym przedsiębiorcą” godnym naśladowania i zwrócili uwagę na jej wizję sukcesu, rozumowanie przemysłu muzycznego, zdolność poznawania granic swojej artystyczności, gotowość do ciężkiej pracy i umiejętność dostosowywania się do komercji w celu zdobycia sukcesu. Morton napisał: „Madonna stawia opór, manipuluje i jest bezwzględna, nie zatrzyma się, póki nie dostanie tego co chce, jest dowodem na to, że można coś uzyskać być może tracąc przy tym najbliższych. Ale to dla niej bardzo ważne”. Taraborrelli jako przykład tej zawziętości podał proces kręcenia reklamy Pepsi w 1989; „Fakt, że nie chciała przytrzymać w reklamie puszki Pepsi sprowokował władze Pepsi do stwierdzenia, że gwiazda popu Madonna i bussinesswoman Madonna nie zamierzały być przez kogoś dyrygowane i że będą one robiły wszystko tylko w swój sposób – jedyny sposób”. Michael McWilliams wypowiedział się natomiast: „Narzekanie, że Madonna jest chłodna, chciwa i nieutalentowana, kryje w sobie zarówno zajadłość, jak i sedno jej sztuki, która jest najcieplejsza, najbardziej ludzka i najbardziej satysfakcjonująca w całej popkulturze”. 'Młodość' Madonna Louise Ciccone (trzecie imię przyjęte podczas bierzmowania: Veronica) urodziła się 16 sierpnia 1958 roku w mieście Bay City w stanie Michigan. Była trzecim z sześciorga dzieci Silvio Anthony'ego Ciccone i Madonny Louise Ciccone (nazwisko rodowe: Fortin), zaraz za Anthonym (ur. 1955) i Martinem (ur. 1957), a przed Paulą (ur. 1959), Christopherem (ur. 1960) i Melanie (ur. 1962). Jej dziadek ze strony ojca, Gaetano Ciccone, mieszkał we włoskim mieście Pacentro położonym w regionie Abruzja. Jako osiemnastolatek pracował przymusowo w Alpach, gdzie kopał rowy, jednak wystąpił z armii, wrócił do domu i został wyswatany z Micheliną. Za trzysta dolarów z posagu mężczyzna kupił bilet do Ameryki i zamieszkał w mieście Aliquippa (stan Pensylwania), podejmując się pracy w hucie. Wkrótce przeprowadziła się tam także Michelina, z którą Gaetano miał pięciu synów, w tym Silvio. W 1690 roku przodkowie Madonny ze strony matki, Fortinowie, uciekli z Francji i pożeglowali do kanadyjskiego miasta Quebec. Dziadkowie piosenkarki, Williard i Elsie, wzięli ślub, choć byli dalekimi kuzynami (co potwierdza drzewo genealogiczne, ale czemu oni sami zaprzeczali). Ich syn Dale wraz z Silvio Ciccone stacjonowali na Alasce podczas wojny koreańskiej na początku lat 50. Ciccone był drużbą na ślubie Dale'a, podczas którego poznał jego siostrę Madonnę. Silvio i Madonna zakochali się, a 1 lipca 1955 roku pobrali w Bay City. Rodzina przeniosła się na Thors Street w Pontiac, mieście-satelicie Detroit. Przy tej ulicy jedna trzecia mieszkańców była białoskóra, jedna trzecia – czarnoskóra, a kolejna jedna trzecia składała się z Meksykanów. Silvio i Madonna chcieli wykształcić w swoich dzieciach tolerancję rasową. Naprzeciwko osiedla znajdowało się wielkie pole, na którym w 1975 otwarto stadion Pontiac Silverdome (Madonna dała na nim w 1987 koncert). Silvio pracował w przemyśle zbrojeniowym, projektował mechanizmy spustowe i celowniki laserowe, najpierw dla Chrysler, a potem dla General Motors. Rodzice Madonny pokładali dużo sił w rzymskokatolickie wychowanie dzieci. 1 grudnia 1963, w wieku trzydziestu lat, na raka piersi zmarła matka przyszłej piosenkarki mającej wówczas pięć lat. Śmierć matki wywarła olbrzymi wpływ na Madonnę, która niejednokrotnie wypowiadała się o niej wywiadach i poruszała jej temat w swojej twórczości. W jednym z wywiadów wyznała: „Zaczęłam rozumieć co straciłam już na zawsze. Obraz matki, z jednej strony spokojny, ale z drugiej – groteskowy, prześladuje mnie do dziś”. W 1966 roku Silvio Ciccone poślubił jedną z opiekunek swoich dzieci, Joan Gustafson. Kobieta wprowadziła w domu szereg surowych zasad, które nakazywała przestrzegać. Silvio i Joan mieli dwójkę dzieci, Jennifer i Maria. Rodzina przeprowadziła się z Pontiac do położonego niedaleko Rochester, gdzie mieszkała przy Oklahoma Avenue. Madonna uczęszczała do katolickich szkół podstawowych imieniem św. Franciszka i Andrzeja, gimnazjum West Middle School i szkoły średniej Rochester Adams High School. Choć zdobywała świetne wyniki w nauce, była nielubiana ze względu na niekonwencjonalne zachowania, takie jak pokazywanie chłopcom bielizny. W wieku czternastu lat wystąpiła na szkolnym konkursie talentów pokryta odblaskową zieloną i różową farbą, sprawiając wrażenie nagiej i wijąc się na scenie. Rodzina i uczniowie uznali występ za skandaliczny. W jednym z wywiadów artystka opisała siebie z czasów szkolnych następująco: „Samotna dziewczyna poszukująca czegoś. Nie byłam buntowniczką w typowy dla młodzieży sposób. Interesowało mnie bycie w czymś dobrą. Nie goliłam się pod pachami i nie nakładałam makijażu jak normalne dziewczyny. Uczyłam się i zdobywałam dobre stopnie. Chciałam być kimś”. W liceum Madonna była cheerleaderką, a po zakończeniu nauki w szkole średniej zaczęła studiować taniec na Uniwersytecie Michigan. Równocześnie uczęszczała na lekcje baletu prowadzone przez Christophera Flynna, swojego pierwszego w życiu mentora – trzydzieści lat od niej starszego homoseksualistę, który wprowadził nastolatkę w nocny świat Detroit, chodząc z nią do klubów gejowskich. Za namową Flynna Madonna zrezygnowała ze studiów na uniwersytecie i w 1978 roku przeniosła się do Nowego Jorku z trzydziestoma pięcioma dolarami w kieszeni. Po latach wyznała, że przeprowadzka była najodważniejszym wydarzeniem w jej życiu. 'Działalność artystyczna' '1978–1983: Kariera w Nowym Jorku i pierwszy album (Madonna)' W Nowym Jorku Madonna starała się rozwinąć karierę w tańcu nowoczesnym. Choć już na początku pobytu w tym mieście tańczyła dla Pearl Lang, to w celu zarabiania pieniędzy zatrudniała się w zawodach niepowiązanych ze sztuką. Była szatniarką w rosyjskiej herbaciarni przy West 57th Street oraz kelnerką w Burger King i Dunkin' Donuts. Brała udział w opublikowanych u szczytu jej sławy rozbieranych sesjach zdjęciowych, zarabiając sto dolarów dziennie, a w 1979 zagrała jedną z głównych ról w niskobudżetowym filmie A Certain Sacrifice wyreżyserowanym przez Stephena Jona Lewickiego. Jego premiera odbyła się dopiero w 1985. Pewnego razu, późną nocą, padła ofiarą przemocy seksualnej – dwóch mężczyzn zmusiło ją do wykonania im fellatio pod groźbą zabójstwa, trzymając przy szyi Madonny nóż. W 1979 występowała jako tancerka u boku francuskiego gwiazdora disco Patricka Hernandeza podczas jego paryskiej rewii. Madonna zamieszkała na kilka miesięcy w Paryżu, gdzie dwaj producenci chcieli uczynić z niej francuską gwiazdę. Ta jednak postanowiła wrócić do Nowego Jorku, gdzie poznała Dana Gilroya, z którym założyła punkowo-popowy zespół Breakfast Club. Grała w nim na perkusji i gitarze, a potem przejęła rolę wokalistki, po czym opuściła grupę i wraz ze Stephenem Brayem założyła kolejny zespół. Po licznych zmianach jego nazwy stanęło na Emmy. W tym samym czasie Madonna poznała Camille Barbone, która chciała zostać jej menedżerką kosztem rozstania z Emmy. Piosenkarka przystała na te warunki i zaczęła wspólnie z Brayem pisać piosenki, a potem je nagrywać. Niektóre z nich znalazły się na wydanym w 1997 przez Braya albumie Pre-Madonna sygnowanym nazwiskiem artystki, ale nieautoryzowanym przez nią. W 1982 Madonna samodzielnie napisała utwór "Everybody", który puściła didżejowi Markowi Kaminsowi pracującemu w jednym z najmodniejszych klubów na Manhattanie, Danceterii. Mężczyzna był zachwycony piosenką i zaaranżował spotkanie Madonny z Seymourem Steinem, prezesem wytwórni płytowej Sire Records podległej Warner Bros. Records. Ten postanowił podpisać z nią warty pięć tysięcy dolarów kontrakt na wydanie dwóch singli. Ukazały się na nich piosenki "Everybody" (październik 1982) i "Burning Up" (marzec 1983), które nie odniosły sukcesu na listach przebojów, ale były chętnie grane w klubach, dzięki czemu dotarły do trzeciej pozycji notowania Hot Dance Club Songs przygotowywanej przez prestiżowy magazyn „Billboard”. Stein podpisał z Madonną kontrakt na wydanie debiutanckiego albumu studyjnego, nad którym trwały prace. Piosenkarka zrezygnowała ze współpracy z Markiem Kaminsem i Stephenem Brayem, zatrudniając Reggiego Lucasa, producenta z Warner Bros. Postanowił on popchnąć ją bardziej w kierunku popu, podczas gdy ona wolała nagrywać muzykę taneczną. Wkrótce Lucas zakończył prace z Madonną, która zatrudniła ówczesnego chłopaka, Johna „Jellybeana” Beniteza. Ten zremiksował utwory nagrane z Lucasem i wyprodukował jeden nowy, "Holiday". W lipcu 1983 został wydany debiutancki album artystki zatytułowany Madonna. Znalazło się na nim osiem utworów (w tym "Everybody" i "Burning Up") nagranych w Sigma Sound Studios w stylach takich jak dance-pop, post-disco i pop rock z wykorzystaniem nowoczesnych syntezatorów. W tym samym czasie Madonna występowała w nowojorskich klubach takich jak Danceteria, Studio 54 i Roxy. Wydano trzy kolejne single promujące album. "Holiday" ukazał się we wrześniu 1983 i pojawił się na najważniejszej liście przebojów w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Hot 100 „Billboardu”, gdzie w styczniu 1984 osiągnął szesnastą pozycję. Dotarł też do czwartej dziesiątki listy kanadyjskiej i pierwszych dziesiątek w kilku krajach Europy i Australii. W Wielkiej Brytanii ukazał się na singlu trzykrotnie: w 1984, obejmując pozycję szóstą listy UK Singles Chart, w 1985, obejmując drugą, a potem w 1991. Singlowi towarzyszyła promocja w postaci występów telewizyjnych, nie tylko w Stanach Zjednoczonych (program American Bandstand emitowany w ABC – tam Madonna wyznała, że chce rządzić światem), ale także Wielkiej Brytanii (Top of the Pops w BBC One czy The Tube w Channel 4) i Francji. "Lucky Star" ukazał się na podwójnym singlu z "Holiday" i w tej postaci przez pięć tygodni okupował pierwsze miejsce listy Hot Dance Club Songs, natomiast samodzielnie dotarł do czwartej pozycji na Hot 100. Ostatni singel, "Borderline", uplasował się w Stanach na dziesiątym miejscu. Sam album Madonna zadebiutował na liście najlepiej sprzedających się albumów w USA, Top 200 magazynu „Billboard”, dopiero w listopadzie 1983 (cztery miesiące po premierze) na pozycji sto dwudziestej trzeciej. W październiku 1984 uplasował się na miejscu ósmym, a w rok od wydania znalazł 2,8 miliona nabywców w samych Stanach. W maju 1984 pokrył się złotem, w sierpniu platyną, a w październiku 2000 ostatecznie pięciokrotną platyną, co oznacza sprzedaż co najmniej 5 milionów egzemplarzy na terenie samych USA według Recording Industry Association of America. W 1985, na fali popularności Madonny, został w Europie wydany ponownie ze zmienioną okładką i tytułem: The First Album. W Wielkiej Brytanii pokrył się platyną za 300 tysięcy kupionych kopii. Globalną sprzedaż do dnia dzisiejszego szacuje się na 10 milionów egzemplarzy. Okres promocji albumu to także rozwój wizerunku scenicznego Madonny wykreowanego przez Francuzkę Maripol. Jego elementami były: bermudy, kabaretki, bransoletki, biżuteria w kształcie krzyża i farbowane blond włosy. Oryginalny styl wpłynął w latach 1984–1985 na modę lat 80. i był naśladowany przez amerykańskie nastolatki, co przyczyniło się do powstania pojęcia Madonna wannabe. '1984–1985: Światowy fenomen (Like a Virgin, pierwsze filmy i trasa koncertowa)' Prace nad drugim albumem studyjnym Madonny rozpoczęły się niedługo po premierze debiutanckiego. Piosenkarka chciała wnieść swój wkład w produkcję materiału, jednak przedstawiciele wytwórni nie wyrazili na to zgody. Wyznaczyli do tego zadania Nile'a Rodgersa, znanego z produkcji wydanego w kwietniu 1983 albumu Let's Dance Davida Bowiego – jego do dziś najlepiej sprzedającego się wydawnictwa. Choć Rodgers samodzielnie wyprodukował wszystkie dziewięć piosenek, jakie znalazło się na albumie Madonny, nie brał udziału w pisaniu ich. Jedną piosenkarka napisała samodzielnie, cztery wspólnie ze Stephenem Brayem, trzy (w tym przeboje "Like a Virgin" i "Material Girl") kupiła od innych twórców, a jedna była coverem. Sukces albumu Madonna i promujących go singli sprawił, że wytwórnia przekładała terminy wydania jego następcy. W końcu płyta zatytułowana Like a Virgin ukazała się w listopadzie 1984. Rozpoznawalność Madonny rosła w dużym stopniu dzięki telewizji MTV, która chętnie emitowała jej teledyski. We wrześniu 1984 w prestiżowym nowojorskim teatrze Radio City Music Hall odbyła się pierwsza gala rozdania nagród MTV Video Music Awards za najlepsze wideoklipy ostatniego roku, transmitowana w całych Stanach przez MTV. Madonna zdobyła za "Borderline" nominację w kategorii najlepszy debiut, jednak przegrała z zespołem Eurythmics. Podczas ceremonii piosenkarka, ubrana w białą suknię ślubną, welon, rękawice i pasek z napisem „boy toy” wykonała przedpremierowo piosenkę "Like a Virgin", najpierw śpiewając na rekwizycie w postaci tortu ślubnego, a potem wijąc się po scenie. Występ uważa się dziś za jeden z najsłynniejszych, jakie kiedykolwiek dano na (organizowanych do dziś) ceremoniach VMA i jakie kiedykolwiek dała Madonna. Kilka tygodni po gali ukazał się singel "Like a Virgin" zapowiadający album pod tym samym tytułem. Piosenka odniosła potężny sukces na całym świecie, przez sześć tygodni okupując pierwsze miejsce na najważniejszej liście przebojów w Stanach, Hot 100 „Billboardu” i już w styczniu 1985 pokrywając się w Stanach złotem za milion sprzedanych egzemplarzy. Utwór dotarł do pierwszych dziesiątek wielu państw w Europie; w Wielkiej Brytanii uplasował się na miejscu trzecim, na notowaniu ogólnoeuropejskim (European Hot 100 Singles) na drugim, a w Australii, Kanadzie i Japonii na pierwszym. Wraz z wydaniem albumu Like a Virgin rozpoczął się globalny fenomen Madonny. Niedługo po premierze Stephen Holden z „The New York Times” napisał: „Miesiąc przed Bożym Narodzeniem drugi album Madonny, Like a Virgin, sprzedał się już w ponad dwóch milionach kopii. Nastolatkowie stali w kolejkach w celu zakupienia go zupełnie tak, jak w późnych latach 60. stali w nich ich rodzice, by kupić płyty Beatlesów”. Album dotarł do pierwszych miejsc list sprzedaży między innymi w Stanach Zjednoczonych na Top 200, w Wielkiej Brytanii (UK Albums Chart) i na notowaniu ogólnoeuropejskim, European Top 100 Albums. Do dziś sprzedaż światowa przekroczyła 21 milionów egzemplarzy. Co najmniej 10 milionów z nich przypada na Stany Zjednoczone, gdzie w maju 1998 album pokrył się diamentem (równoznacznym z dziesięciokrotną platyną) – później udało się to tylko jednemu wydawnictwu Madonny, składance The Immaculate Collection (1990). Za to próg 21 milionów egzemplarzy Like a Virgin, które rozeszły się na świecie, przekroczyły tylko The Immaculate Collection z 30 i True Blue (1986) z 25 milionami. Album promowano po "Like a Virgin" jeszcze czterema singlami, które dotarły do pierwszych piątek list w Stanach i Wielkiej Brytanii. Następca "Like a Virgin", "Material Girl", nie powtórzył jego sukcesu, choć również był międzynarodowym przebojem. Popularność zdobył towarzyszący mu teledysk, w którym Madonna wcieliła się w Marilyn Monroe i odtworzyła scenę z filmu Mężczyźni wolą blondynki. Do piosenkarki przylgnął pseudonim „material girl” (materialistka), choć ona sama zarzekała się, że materialistką wcale nie jest, a w piosence użyta została ironia. W 1985 roku ukazały się dwa filmy z udziałem Madonny. Pierwszy z nich, Vision Quest (w niektórych regionach świata zatytułowany Crazy for You, w Polsce: Zwariowałem dla ciebie), ukazał się w lutym. Madonna zagrała w nim rolę cameo piosenkarki w klubie, ponadto nagrała na potrzeby filmu dwa utwory, które zostały wyprodukowane przez Johna Beniteza (producenta albumu Madonna) i znalazły się na ścieżce dźwiękowej wydanej przez Geffen Records. Pierwszy z nich, "Crazy for You", ukazał się w marcu na singlu i odniósł światowy sukces. Numerem jeden był w Stanach, Kanadzie i Australii, zaś w Wielkiej Brytanii dotarł do miejsca drugiego. Drugi utwór z Vision Quest, "Gambler", ukazał się dopiero w październiku, jednak nie został wydany w USA. W marcu odbyła się premiera kolejnego filmu z udziałem Madonny – komedii Rozpaczliwie poszukując Susan, w której zagrała drugoplanową i tytułową rolę, choć reklamowana była jako główna gwiazda. Piosenkarka zgarnęła pozytywne recenzje, w których często pojawiały się jednak głosy, że w filmie zagrała samą siebie. W komedii pojawiła się piosenka "Into the Groove", którą Madonna napisała i wyprodukowała ze Stephenem Brayem. Nie znalazła się ona na ścieżce dźwiękowej do filmu, a na wznowionych wydaniach Like a Virgin z 1985. Ponadto ukazała się na singlu i stała się jednym z największych przebojów w karierze Madonny. Jako pierwszy jej singel dotarła do szczytowej pozycji UK Singles Chart, natomiast na European Hot 100 do drugiej. W Stanach się nie ukazała, bo mogłoby to zaszkodzić sprzedaży "Angel" (właśnie dlatego piosenka znalazła się na jego stronie B). Do dziś jest także najlepiej sprzedającym się singlem Madonny na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii. W kwietniu 1985 rozpoczęła się pierwsza trasa koncertowa Madonny, The Virgin Tour, która potrwała do czerwca i objęła 40 koncertów w 27 miastach Stanów Zjednoczonych i kanadyjskim Toronto. Bilety sprzedawały się szybko, doprowadzając do wyprzedania większości koncertów, natomiast ogólny przychód szacowany jest na 5 milionów dolarów. Recenzje w prasie były często mieszane lub negatywne – piosenkarce zarzucono niewystarczające umiejętności wokalne, a redaktor magazynu „Billboard” napisał: „Madonna za pół roku wypadnie z branży”. W 2009 roku artystka wspomniała, że na koncertach widziała dziewczyny na widowni naśladujące jej styl. W trakcie trwania trasy w sklepie Maripolitan należącym do Maripol i znajdującym się w Greenwich Village na Manhattanie z wysokim powodzeniem sprzedawane były ubrania według projektów Maripol dla Madonny. Kaseta VHS z nagraniem koncertu w Detroit, Live – The Virgin Tour, została wydana w listopadzie 1985 i odniosła sukces komercyjny, pokrywając się w Stanach podwójną platyną. Niedługo po ostatnich koncertach, które odbyły się w Madison Square Garden, magazyny „Playboy” i „Penthouse” opublikowały nagie zdjęcia Madonny wykonane w 1979 i 1980 roku przez nowojorskich fotografów. W tym samym czasie na stadionach JKF w Filadelfii i Wembley w Londynie odbyły się równocześnie koncerty nazwane Live Aid; ich celem była zbiórka pieniędzy dla głodujących w Etiopii. Niemal 2 miliardy ludzi oglądały Live Aid na żywo podczas emisji telewizyjnych w 150 państwach, a koncerty przeszły do historii. Jedną z gwiazd na stadionie JKF była Madonna, która wykonała "Holiday", "Into the Groove" i przedpremierowo "Love Makes the World Go Round". W dniu swoich 27. urodzin, 16 sierpnia 1985, gwiazda poślubiła aktora Seana Penna. '1986–1989: Międzynarodowe sukcesy (True Blue, światowa trasa i Like a Prayer)' Jeszcze w 1985 roku Madonna rozpoczęła prace nad swoim kolejnym albumem, tym razem zajmując się także produkcją materiału i współtworząc wszystkie utwory. Spośród dziewięciu piosenek, które ostatecznie wydano, trzy wyprodukowała ze Stephenem Brayem, pięć z Patrickiem Leonardem (dyrektorem muzycznym trasy The Virgin Tour), a jedną z nimi oboma. W czerwcu 1986 ukazał się album True Blue, dla którego główną inspirację stanowił związek z Seanem Pennem, stąd w tekstach tematyka miłości, szczęśliwego zauroczenia i zabawy. Materiał spotkał się z uznaniem krytyków, którzy wcześniej podchodzili do Madonny sceptycznie. Jeden z nich napisał w 2003 roku, że album wpłynął na brzmienie muzyki popowej końca lat 80. i początku 90. Płyta odniosła potężny sukces komercyjny i sprzedała się w ponad 25 milionach egzemplarzy, co jest najwyższym wynikiem spośród studyjnych wydawnictw Madonny. Była także najchętniej kupowanym albumem 1986 roku w skali globalnej i w samej Wielkiej Brytanii. Dotarła do pierwszych miejsc list sprzedaży w rekordowej liczbie 28 państw, między innymi w Stanach i Wielkiej Brytanii, a na liście ogólnoeuropejskiej European Top 100 Albums przebywała na szczycie nieprzerwanie przez 34 tygodnie (od lipca 1986 do marca 1987). Równie duży sukces odniosło pięć singli promujących True Blue, kolejno: "Live to Tell", "Papa Don't Preach", "True Blue", "Open Your Heart" i "La Isla Bonita". Wszystkie dotarły do pierwszech piątek list Hot 100 „Billboardu” i UK Singles Chart, w tym po trzy (ale różne) do miejsc pierwszych. Teledyski do każdego z singli cieszyły się popularnością, a we wrześniu 1986 Madonna odebrała podczas gali MTV Video Music Awards nagrodę Video Vanguard Award za wkład w dziedzinę widoeklipu. W sierpniu 1986 na ekrany kin wszedł film Niespodzianka z Szanghaju, w którym artystka zagrała u boku swojego męża Seana Penna. Produkcja nie zdobyła uznania krytyków i w samych Stanach przyniosła dochód 2,3 miliona dolarów przy budżecie równym 17 milionom, natomiast Madonna zdobyła Złotą Malinę w kategorii najgorsza aktorka. Około rok po premierze Niespodzianki z Szanghaju ukazała się komedia Kim jest ta dziewczyna?, w której piosenkarka znów wcieliła się w główną rolę. Ponownie recenzje były negatywne, sukces komercyjny – niewielki, a Madonna odebrała Złotą Malinę dla najgorszej aktorki. Mimo to pozytywnie została przyjęta ścieżka dźwiękowa Who's That Girl, na której gwiazda wykonywała cztery spośród dziewięciu piosenek (dwie powstały we współpracy z Brayem, a dwie z Leonardem). Trzy z nich pojawiły się na singlach, wśród których największy sukces odniósł tytułowy "Who's That Girl". Utwór był numerem jeden między innymi w Stanach i Wielkiej Brytanii, a poza tym został nominowany do Złotego Globa i Grammy. Między lipcem a wrześniem 1987 Madonna dała niemal czterdzieści koncertów w ramach swojej pierwszej światowej trasy, Who's That Girl World Tour. Piosenkarka występowała w większości na stadionach, najpierw pojawiając się w dwóch miastach Japonii, później w siedemnastu w Stanach i dwóch w Kanadzie, a ostatecznie w ośmiu w Europie. W sumie sprzedano około 1,5 miliona biletów, a dochód wyniósł 25 milionów dolarów. Na cztery wyprzedane koncerty na Stadionie Wembley w Londynie sprzedano 288 tysięcy biletów, a w podparyskim Parc de Sceaux zgromadziło się 131 tysięcy ludzi. W listopadzie ukazał się album z remiksami piosenek z trzech pierwszych płyt Madonny, You Can Dance. Przez pewien czas był to najlepiej sprzedający się remix album wszech czasów, obecnie jego wynik (5 milionów kupionych kopii) przewyższa tylko Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix Michaela Jacksona. Na You Can Dance znalazł się premierowo utwór "Spotlight", który ukazał się w Japonii na singlu i odniósł tam sukces. Rok 1988 był dla Madonny cichy, choć między majem a wrześniem wcielała się ona w główną rolę w sztuce Speed-the-Plow wystawianej w Royale Theatre na Broadwayu. Na początku 1989 roku artystka podpisała z PepsiCo umowę zobowiązującą ją do reklamowania napoju Pepsi, a spółkę do sponsorowania jej kolejnej trasy koncertowej. Międzynarodową premierę reklamy telewizyjnej z udziałem piosenkarki oglądało ćwierć miliarda ludzi na całym świecie. Dzień później na MTV odbyła się premiera teledysku do singla "Like a Prayer". Jego akcja rozegrała się w w kościele, a wideoklip obfitował w sceny między innymi pocałunku Madonny z czarnoskórym świętym, pojawienia się na jej rękach stygmatów i tańca na tle płonących krzyży. Po wydaniu teledysku wybuchł medialny skandal, a do bojkotu Madonny i Pepsi nawoływało wiele organizacji kościelnych, jak również Watykan. Spółka PepsiCo zdecydowała się wstrzymać emisję reklamy i zrezygnowała ze sponsorowania trasy koncertowej, a sam teledysk do "Like a Prayer" odniósł sukces, przynosząc Madonnie nagrodę MTV Video Music Awards w kategorii wybór widzów i nominację w teledysk roku. Po wielu latach telewizja MTV umieściła go na szczytowych pozycjach list najbardziej przełomowych i skandalicznych wideoklipów w historii, a inne media na wysokich miejscach zestawień najlepszych teledysków wszech czasów. Sam singel był numerem jeden w wielu krajach na całym świecie, między innymi Stanach i Wielkiej Brytanii. Piosenka znalazła się na liście 500 najlepszych utworów wszech czasów magazynu „Rolling Stone” na miejscu 300. W marcu ukazał się czwarty album studyjny Madonny, Like a Prayer. W piosenkach pojawiły się elementy gospelu, soulu i funku, a w tekstach wiele osobistych refleksji piosenkarki. Spośród jedenastu utworów na płycie osiem powstało we współpracy z Patrickiem Leonardem, dwa ze Stephenem Brayem, a jeden z Princem (który pojawił się w nim gościnnie). Recenzje krytyków były niezwykle pozytywne, a w jednej z nich pojawiło się stwierdzenie: „albumowi Like a Prayer tak blisko do sztuki, na ile jest to możliwe z muzyce pop”. Płyta znalazła się na liście 500 najlepszych albumów wszech czasów „Rolling Stone'a”, w analogicznym zestawieniu 100 albumów „Time'a” i w książce 1001 albumów, które musisz usłyszeć zanim umrzesz. Światowa sprzedaż przekroczyła 15 milionów egzemplarzy. Po "Like a Prayer" krążek promowany był jeszcze pięcioma singlami. Jego następca, "Express Yourself", był kolejnym przebojem w repertuarze Madonny, a w Stanach dotarł do drugiego miejsca na Hot 100. Inspirowany filmem Metropolis (1927) teledysk do singla kosztował 5 milionów dolarów, więcej niż jakikolwiek nagrany wcześniej wideoklip (później tę sumę przewyższyły dwa inne, w tym jeden Madonny). Magazyn Slant nazwał go najlepszym teledyskiem wszech czasów, poza tym zajął on wysokie pozycje na listach przygotowanych przez „Rolling Stone”, MuchMusic i „Time” oraz przyniósł artystce trzy nagrody MTV Video Music Awards z pięciu nominacji. Sam utwór, towarzyszący mu klip i występy (między innymi na gali MTV) odcisnęły piętno w popkulturze i były naśladowane między innymi przez Christinę Aguilerę czy Lady Gagę. Wideoklip do singla "Oh Father" przyniósł Madonnie nominację do Grammy w kategorii najlepszy teledysk krótkometrażowy. Ponadto piosenkarka została nazwana artystą dekady lat 80. przez media takie jak MTV, „Billboard” czy „Musician”. '1990–1991: Szczyt popularności ("Vogue", Blond Ambition Tour i The Immaculate Collection)' W czerwcu 1990 odbyła się premiera filmu Dick Tracy będącego adaptacją komiksów z udziałem tytułowego detektywa. Reżyserią, produkcją i wcieleniem się w główną rolę zajął się Warren Beatty, ówczesny partner Madonny, która zagrała jedną z drugoplanowych ról. Kryminał zdobył pozytywne recenzje i odniósł sukces komercyjny, przynosząc dochód prawie 163 milionów dolarów. W maju na rynku pojawił się album Madonny I'm Breathless, który oficjalnie klasyfikowany jest jako ścieżka dźwiękowa, jednak tylko niewielka część z zamieszczonych na nim piosenek rzeczywiście pojawiła się w Dicku Tracy. Ich produkcją zajął się Bill Bottrell, natomiast resztę materiału Madonna przygotowała z Patickiem Leonardem. Album inspirowany był muzyką z lat 40., broadwayowską, big bandem, jazzem, swingem i popem tradycyjnym. Krążek sprzedał się na świecie w ponad 7 milionach egzemplarzy i przyniósł Madonnie kolejne sukcesy. Oprócz piosenek z filmu Dick Tracy i nim inspirowanych znalazła się na nim taneczna piosenka "Vogue", która powstała we współpracy z Shepem Pettibonem. Wydana na singlu, stała się numerem jeden w ponad 30 krajach (między innymi w Stanach i Wielkiej Brytanii) i była najchętniej kupowanym singlem 1990 roku, a do dziś jej sprzedaż przekroczyła sześć milionów egzemplarzy. Utwór zajął wysokie pozycje na listach najlepszych piosenek lat 90. przygotowanych przez magazyn Slant i telewizję VH1. Inspirację dla czarno-białego wideoklipu stanowiły „złote lata Hollywood”. Z "Vogue" Madonna znów znalazła się na listach najlepszych teledysków wszech czasów, a na gali MTV Video Music Awards 1990 nominowana była w dziewięciu kategoriach (w tym za teledysk roku), ostatecznie zdobywając trzy statuetki. W wideoklipie i podczas występów z tą piosenką Madonna i jej tancerze prezentowali popularny w latach 80. w gejowskich klubach taniec vogue, który piosenkarce udało się dzięki swojemu przebojowi spopularyzować w mainstreamowej kulturze. Między kwietniem a sierpniem 1990 Madonna dała niemal sześćdziesiąt koncertów w Japonii, Stanach, Kanadzie i siedmiu krajach Europy w ramach swojej kolejnej trasy, Blond Ambition World Tour. Celem piosenkarki było połączenie na scenie muzyki, mody i sztuki performance'u, a także przełamanie tabu na temat seksu i religii. Wizerunek Madonny z koncertów: blond włosy uczesane w koński kuc, złoty gorset i stożkowy biustonosz zaprojektowany przez Jeana-Paula Gaultiera, zapisał się w historii popkultury jako ikoniczny. Oburzenie organizacji religijnych, w tym samego papieża Jana Pawła II (który nawoływał do bojkotu koncertów w Rzymie), wywołało wykonanie piosenki "Like a Virgin", kiedy to Madonna symulowała na scenie masturbację. Przed koncertem w Toronto policja zagroziła piosenkarce, że jeśli nie usunie ze swojego koncertu tej sceny, zostanie aresztowana; mimo niezastosowania się przez artystkę do polecenia, policja w końcu jej nie aresztowała. Niedługo po zakończeniu trasy Madonna wystąpiła z "Vogue" na gali MTV Video Music Awards. Piosenkarka miała na sobie suknię w stylu Marii Antoniny, a całe show stylizowane było na XVIII-wieczną Francję. W opinii redaktorów magazynu „Billboard” jest to jeden z najlepszych występów w historii ceremonii MTV. W listopadzie na rynku pojawiła się składanka największych przebojów Madonny, The Immaculate Collection, na której obok kilkunastu hitów z lat 1982–1990 znalazły się dwie premierowe piosenki: "Justify My Love" i "Rescue Me". W tej samej kolejności ukazały się one na singlach, przynosząc Madonnie kolejne sukcesy. Teledysk do trip hopowego "Justify My Love" przedstawiał sceny seksu (również homoseksualnego), sadomasochizmu i wojeryzmu, w związku z czym jego emisja w telewizji została wstrzymana. Wytwórnia Warner Bros. zdecydowała się wydać go na kasecie magnetofonowej i do dziś jest to najlepiej sprzedający się singel VHS w historii. "Justify My Love" przez dwa tygodnie okupował szczytową pozycję listy Hot 100, a "Rescue Me" pobił na niej rekord, odnotowując najwyższy debiut w historii – na miejscu 15.. Światowa sprzedaż The Immaculate Collection przekroczyła 30 milionów egzemplarzy, co nie udało się żadnemu innemu albumowi Madonny. Jest to także najchętniej kupowana kompilacja solowego wykonawcy wszech czasów. W Stanach składanka pokryła się diamentem (dziesięciokrotną platyną) za 10 milionów sprzedanych egzemplarzy, a w Wielkiej Brytanii (dwunastokrotna platyna) pobiła rekord najdłuższego okupowania pierwszego miejsca listy UK Albums Chart – 9 tygodni. Magazyn „Blender” nazwał The Immaculate Collection najlepszym amerykańskim albumem wszech czasów, a „Rolling Stone” umieścił go na liście 500 najlepszych albumów w historii. W marcu 1991 Madonna zaśpiewała na 63. ceremonii wręczenia Oscarów utwór "Sooner or Later" z filmu Dick Tracy i albumu I'm Breathless. Tego samego wieczoru jego autor, Stephen Sondheim, został nagrodzony za "Sooner or Later" Nagrodą Akademii Filmowej w kategorii najlepsza oryginalna piosenka filmowa, a odpowiednie osoby zdobyły statuetki za dyrekcję artystyczną i charakteryzację w filmie Dick Tracy. Redaktorzy magazynu „Billboard” nazwali wykonanie Madonny jednym z najlepszych występów w historii oscarowych gal. W maju podczas festiwalu w Cannes wyświetlony został poza konkursem film W łóżku z Madonną (w Stanach dystrybuowany jako Truth or Dare) dokumentujący trasę Blond Ambition World Tour. Wyreżyserował go Alek Keshishian, który był obecny z kamerą za kulisami koncertów; poza tym w produkcji pojawiły się fragmenty występu w Paryżu. Film odniósł sukces kinowy, przynosząc 29 milionów dolarów dochodu. W lutym 1992 Madonna zdobyła swoją pierwszą w karierze nagrodę Grammy – w kategorii najlepszy teledysk długometrażowy za Live! – Blond Ambition World Tour 90, wydany na laserdiscu zapis koncertu z Nicei. '1992–1997: Spadek popularności i duży sukces filmowy (Sex, Erotica, Bedtime Stories i Evita)' W kwietniu 1992 Madonna z dwoma wspólnikami założyła spółkę Maverick podległą korporacji Time Warner. Jej działalność rozłożono na kilka działów, między innymi filmowy, książkowy i muzyczny. Równocześnie Madonna podpisała z wytwórnią płytową Maverick Records kontrakt na nagranie siedmiu albumów, za które miała zarobić po 5 milionów dolarów plus ćwierć dochodu ze sprzedaży. Za samo podpisanie umowy dostała 60 milionów dolarów i stała się tym samym najlepiej zarabiającą piosenkarką w historii. W lipcu odbyła się premiera filmu Ich własna liga z Madonną w jednej z głównych ról. Produkcja odniosła sukces, przynosząc na całym świecie 132 miliony dolarów dochodu przy 40 milionach budżetu. W filmie pojawił się utwór artystki "This Used to Be My Playground", który w czerwcu ukazał się na singlu i poradził sobie dobrze na listach przebojów, docierając do pierwszego miejsca listy Hot 100. Ponadto został nominowany do Złotego Globa. W październiku jednocześnie ukazały się dwa pierwsze wydawnictwa Maverick: książka Sex i piąty album studyjny Madonny, Erotica. W Seksie pojawiły się nasiąknięte erotyką zdjęcia Madonny i innych modeli (w tym Naomi Campbell czy Vanilla Ice), które nawiązywały do seksu (również grupowego), homoseksualizmu, anilingusu i sadomasochizmu, często ocierając się o pornografię. Całość wydano w folii imitującej prezerwatywę, a dodatkiem była płyta CD z remiksem singla "Erotica". Nad albumem Erotica Madonna pracowała z Shepem Bettibonem, producentem przeboju "Vogue", i Andrém Bettsem. Nagrany materiał łączył w sobie elementy popu, muzyki house, new jack swing, lounge music i jazzu. Teksty dotyczyły seksu, miłości, ale i osobistych przeżyć (związanych między innymi z epidemią AIDS). Sukcesowi komercyjnemu Seksu towarzyszyła umiarkowana sprzedaż Erotiki. W trzy dni rozszedł się pełny nakład książki – 1,5 miliona egzemplarzy, a dziś jest to najbardziej pożądana spośród niedostępnych już pozycji. Erotica cieszyła się mniejszym zainteresowaniem niż poprzednie albumy Madonny, do dziś sprzedając się w 5 milionach egzemplarzy na świecie. Również recenzje krytyków, zarówno płyty, jak i książki, często były negatywne lub umiarkowane. Lata 1992 i 1993 nie przyniosły Madonnie dużych przebojów. Kolejne z sześciu singli z Erotiki radziły sobie coraz gorzej i żadnemu z nich nie udało się osiągnąć pierwszego miejsca w Stanach lub Wielkiej Brytanii. Porażką komercyjną okazał się thriller erotyczny ze stycznia 1993, Sidła miłości, w którym Madonna zagrała główną rolę. Spośród sześciu nominacji do Złotych Malin jedna została „nagrodzona” – w kategorii najgorszej aktorki dla piosenkarki. Kilka miesięcy później odbyła się premiera filmu Niebezpieczna gra, w którym Madonna zagrała i który również nie odniósł sukcesu. Obie produkcje spotkały się z negatywnymi recenzjami. Dziennikarze i fani krytykowali w tamtym czasie Madonnę za nadmierne eksponowanie nagości i symulowanie aktów seksualnych. W wielu krajach wprowadzono cenzurę produktów związanych z piosenkarką, a MTV wstrzymało się od emisji teledysku do singla "Erotica". Po wielu latach pojawiały się pozytywne głosy na temat lat 1992 i 1993, chwalące między innymi odwagę artystki do poruszania tematów tabu. Erotica zajęła wysoką pozycję na liście najlepszych albumów lat 90. przygotowanej przez magazyn Slant. Mimo krytyki wobec Madonny, jaka pojawiła się po wydaniu tej płyty i książki Sex, sukces odniosła trasa koncertowa The Girlie Show World Tour. Niemal 40 widowisk odbyło się między wrześniem a grudniem 1993 w Londynie, Paryżu, Stanach Zjednoczonych, Kanadzie, Japonii i miejscach, gdzie Madonna nie występowała jeszcze nigdy wcześniej: Izraelu, Turcji, krajach Ameryki Środkowej i Południowej oraz Australii. W Portoryko artystka pocierała się flagą państwową między nogami, natomiast koncert w Tel Awiwie poprzedziły protesty ortodoksyjnych Żydów. Mimo to trasa przyniosła 70 milionów dolarów dochodu i wysokie liczby sprzedanych biletów. W Sydney w godzinę rozeszło się 90 tysięcy wejściówek, a w Rio de Janeiro Madonna zgromadziła na Maracanie 120 tysięcy ludzi. W marcu 1994 roku artystka gościła w programie Late Show Davida Lettermana. Podczas odcinka kilkanaście razy powiedziała słowo „fuck”, wypowiadała się na temat swojego życia seksualnego, kazała prowadzącemu wąchać przyniesione przez siebie majtki i nie chciała opuścić studia po zakończeniu wywiadu. Po raz kolejny przyczyniła się do wybuchu medialnego skandalu. Zdaniem biografa J. Randy'ego Taraborrelliego w tym samym czasie postanowiła załagodzić swój wizerunek i muzykę w celu odbudowania wysokiej pozycji na rynku. Pierwszym krokiem było nagranie na potrzeby filmu Z honorami ballady "I'll Remember", która jako singel odniosła sukces i dotarła do drugiego miejsca listy Hot 100, a także została nominowana do Złotego Globa. W październiku ukazał się szósty album studyjny Madonny, Bedtime Stories, na którym artystka połączyła pop z R&B i soulem, a w tekstach poruszyła temat miłości pełnej smutku. Nad materiałem pracowała z popularnymi wówczas autorami i producentami: Dallasem Austinem, Babyfacem, Dave'em Hallem i Nellee Hooperem. Album sprzedał się w 6 milionach kopii na całym świecie, co stanowi wynik o milion wyższy niż w przypadku Erotiki, jednak niski w porównaniu ze wcześniejszymi wydawnictwami. Bedtime Stories promowano czterema singlami. Pierwszy z nich, "Secret", dotarł do trzeciej pozycji na Hot 100, a jego następca, "Take a Bow", okupował szczyt listy przez siedem tygodni, co nie udało się wcześniej ani później żadnemu innemu singlowi Madonny. "Bedtime Story" stał się pierwszą od czasu debiutu artystki jej pozycją, która nie dostała się do pierwszej czterdziestki na Hot 100 – dotarła do miejsca 42. Teledysk do tego singla dołączył do zbiorów Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej w Nowym Jorku. Bedtime Stories nominowano do Nagrody Grammy w kategorii najlepszy album popowy. W listopadzie 1995 ukazała się składanka najlepszych ballad Madonny, Something to Remember. Obok kilkunastu starszych utworów znalazły się na niej trzy premierowe, w tym wydane na singlach "You'll See" i "One More Chance". W grudniu 1996 odbyła się premiera filmu muzycznego Evita w reżyserii Alana Parkera, w którym Madonna zagrała główną rolę. Musical przedstawiał życie Evy Perón, żony Prezydenta Argentyny Juana Peróna, która wspierała biedną ludność Argentyny i jest kluczową postacią w historii tego państwa. Przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć do Evity, która była ekranizacją teatralnego musicalu wystawianego między innymi na Broadwayu, Madonna wraz z resztą obsady (między innymi Antonio Banderasem) nagrała ścieżkę dźwiękową złożoną z utworów autorstwa Tima Rice'a i Andrew Lloyda Webbera. Wszystkie pochodziły z musicalu z lat 70., choć jeden z nich, "You Must Love Me", został napisany dla Madonny specjalnie na potrzeby filmu. Piosenkarka wykonała go na 69. ceremonii wręczenia Oscarów, na której Rice i Webber odebrali statuetkę w kategorii najlepsza piosenka filmowa (zdobyli także Złotego Globa). Sam film zebrał szereg pozytywnych recenzji i został nagrodzony jedną Nagrodą Akademii Filmowej (wyżej wymienioną) z pięciu nominacji oraz trzema Złotymi Globami (w tym dla najlepszej komedii lub musicalu) również z pięciu nominacji. Podczas 54. ceremonii wręczenia Złotych Globów Madonnę odebrała nagrodę w kategorii najlepsza aktorka w filmie komediowym lub musicalu. Evita odniosła sukces nie tylko artystyczny, ale i komercyjny, przynosząc 141 milionów dolarów dochodu. Dwupłytowy album z muzyką z filmu znalazł 11 milionów nabywców i był promowany trzema singlami w wykonaniu Madonny, w tym "You Must Love Me" i "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" (drugi z nich był międzynarodowym przebojem). Piosenkarka zmieniała w filmie stroje rekordową liczbę razy, za co trafiła do Księgi rekordów Guinnessa. '1998–2002: Powrót na szczyt (Ray of Light i Music)' Narodziny córki Madonny oraz jej zainteresowanie Kabałą i mistycyzmem Bliskiego Wschodu wpłynęły na zmiany w życiu piosenkarki, które stanowiły inspirację przy tworzeniu kolejnego albumu studyjnego. Artystka współpracowała przy nim z brytyjskim producentem Williamem Orbitem, ponadto przy kilku utworach pomógł im Patrick Leonard, współautor takich przebojów jak "Like a Prayer" czy "La Isla Bonita". Materiał, który powstał w 1997 roku, opierał się głównie na muzyce elektronicznej (gatunki takie jak techno, trance, house, trip hop czy ambient), poza tym pojawiły się w nim elementy muzyki klasycznej i bliskowschodniej. Teksty dotyczyły refleksji Madonny na temat miłości i spraw duchowych. Ray of Light ukazał się w marcu 1998 i od razu zdobył szereg pozytywnych recenzji, zachwycając krytyków dojrzałością. Redaktor magazynu Slant obwołał go jednym z największych arcydzieł lat 90., a dziennikarze „Rolling Stone'a” umieścili na listach najlepszych albumów tej dekady i wszech czasów. Ponadto płyta została wymieniona w książce 1001 albumów, które musisz usłyszeć zanim umrzesz, a na ceremonii w 1999 roku przyniosła Madonnie jej pierwsze nagrody Grammy w karierze (oprócz nieznaczącej statuetki za najlepszy teledysk długometrażowy z roku 1992). Piosenkarka triumfowała w kategoriach: najlepszy album popowy, najlepsze nagranie taneczne i najlepszy teledysk krótkometrażowy (dwie ostatnie za "Ray of Light"), a oprócz tego była nominowana za album i nagranie roku (tu także "Ray of Light"). Ray of Light był nie tylko sukcesem artystycznym, ale – pierwszym od lat tak dużym w karierze Madonny – komercyjnym. Już po kilkunastu dniach sprzedał się w trzech milionach egzemplarzy na świecie, a aktualnie tę liczbę szacuje się na 16 milionów. Poza tym miał znaczący udział w popularyzacji muzyki elektronicznej w środowisku mainstreamowego popu i odświeżył rynek muzyczny końca lat 90. Płytę promowano pięcioma singlami, spośród których dwa pierwsze, "Frozen i "Ray of Light", odniosły potężny sukces na całym świecie. "Frozen" był numerem jeden między innymi w Wielkiej Brytanii, podczas gdy w Stanach Zjednoczonych dotarł do drugiej pozycji listy Hot 100. "Ray of Light" zasłynął głównie dzięki teledyskowi, który przyniósł Madonnie nagrodę Grammy i sześćMTV Video Music Awards, w tym dla teledysku roku i najlepszego wideoklipu żeńskiego. Piosenkarka uświetniła ceremonię rozdania statuetek MTV swoim występem z "Ray of Light", a na scenie towarzyszył jej grający na gitarze Lenny Kravitz. Później zaśpiewała także na galach MTV Europe Music Awards 1998 i Grammy Awards 1999. W 1999 ukazał się jej nagrany na potrzeby filmu Austin Powers: Szpieg, który nie umiera nigdy singel "Beautiful Stranger", dzięki któremu otrzymała dwie kolejne nagrody: Grammy za najlepszy utwór napisany na potrzeby wizualnego medium i MTV Video Music Award (do dziś ostatnią w karierze) za najlepszy teledysk z filmu. W tym samym roku pojawiła się gościnnie w piosence Ricky'ego Martina pod tytułem "Be Careful (Cuidado Con Mi Corazón)", która znalazła się na jego bestsellerowym albumie Ricky Martin. Na rok 1999 Madonna zaplanowała trasę koncertową, jednak zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu na rzecz kolejnego projektu filmowego. U boku Ruperta Everetta zagrała główną rolę w Układzie prawie idealnym, który poniósł porażkę, przynosząc falę negatywnych recenzji, dochód niewiele mniejszy od budżetu i pięć nominacji do Złotych Malin; sama Madonna została „nagrodzona” w kategorii najgorsza aktorka. Należąca do niej wytwórnia Maverick Records wydała ścieżkę dźwiękową do filmu, na której znalazły się dwa utwory piosenkarki przygotowane we współpracy z Williamem Orbitem: "American Pie" i "Time Stood Still". Pierwszy z nich, będący coverem przeboju Dona McLeana, został wydany na singlu i dotarł do pierwszych miejsc list między innymi w Wielkiej Brytanii i Kanadzie. Po zakończeniu prac nad Układem prawie idealnym Madonna skupiła się na kolejnym albumie. Kilka utworów przygotowała z Orbitem, jednak zdecydowaną większość napisała i wyprodukowała wraz z Francuzem Mirwaisem Ahmadzaï, który wysyłał wytwórni Maverick swoje nagrania demo i oczarował nimi artystkę. Teksty na płycie, w przeciwieństwie do Ray of Light, były różnorodne, natomiast w warstwie muzycznej ponownie dominowała elektronika, tym razem połączona z muzyką taneczną. Materiał, który krytycy określali jako eksperymentalny i futurystyczny, powstał w całości w Londynie. Premiera albumu Music odbyła się we wrześniu 2000. Płyta zdobyła pozytywne recenzje i, podobnie jak Ray of Light, znalazła się na liście 500 najlepszych albumów wszech czasów według „Rolling Stone'a” oraz w książce 1001 albumów, które musisz usłyszeć zanim umrzesz. Sprzedała się w czterech milionach kopii w zaledwie dziesięć dni, a do dziś znalazła co najmniej 15 milionów nabywców. Zadebiutowała na pierwszych miejscach list sprzedaży w 23 państwach, w tym Stanach Zjednoczonych, gdzie Madonna objęła szczytową pozycję listy Top 200 magazynu „Billboard” po raz pierwszy od jedenastu lat. Singel "Music" dotarł natomiast do pierwszego miejsca notowania Hot 100, co Madonnie udało się po raz dwunasty w karierze, w tym pierwszy od siedmiu lat i jak na razie ostatni. Na całym świecie utwór był przebojem numer jeden w 25 krajach, w tym Wielkiej Brytanii. Kolejnym singlem promującym Music była piosenka "Don't Tell Me" w stylu country, a trzecim i ostatnim – "What It Feels Like for a Girl". Mąż piosenkarki, Guy Ritchie, wyreżyserował towarzyszący mu teledysk, którego emisja w telewizji została ograniczona do godzin nocnych z powodu przemocy zaprezentowanej w klipie. W celu promocji Music Madonna wystąpiła z tytułową piosenką na galach MTV Europe Music Awards 2000 i Grammy Awards 2001. Na drugiej z nich była nominowana w kategoriach nagranie roku i najlepszy album popowy, jednak tym razem nie triumfowała. W listopadzie 2000 dała dwa kameralne koncerty w Nowym Jorku i Londynie; drugi z nich oglądało na żywo 9 milionów ludzi, dzięki czemu artystka ustanowiła rekord w historii internetowych transmisji. Wiosną 2001 roku Madonna rozpoczęła prace nad swoją pierwszą od ośmiu lat trasą koncertową, Drowned World Tour. Rozpoczęła się ona w czerwcu w Barcelonie, następnie piosenkarka wystąpiła w mieszczących kilkanaście tysięcy widzów halach w Mediolanie, Berlinie, Paryżu, Londynie i dwunastu miastach w Stanach Zjednoczonych, ostatnie koncerty dając we wrześniu w Los Angeles. Piosenkarka tradycyjnie skupiła się na widowiskowości spektaklu, a w warstwie muzycznej na utworach z Ray of Light i Music (wykonywała tylko dwie piosenki z lat 80.). Wszystkie bilety zostały prędko wyprzedane, przynosząc około 75 milionów dolarów dochodu z 730 tysięcy sprzedanych wejściówek. Koncert z Auburn Hills (okolice miejsc, gdzie Madonna się urodziła i dorastała) był na żywo emitowany przez HBO, a później wydany na DVD pod tytułem Drowned World Tour 2001. W tym samym dniu, co koncert, w sklepach ukazała się składanka największych przebojów artystki od czasu wydania The Immaculate Collection (czyli obejmująca utwory od 1992 roku) – GHV2. W 2002 pojawiły się dwa filmy z udziałem Madonny. Pierwszy z nich, Rejs w nieznane, został wyreżyserowany przez jej męża, Guya Ritchiego, i poniósł potężną porażkę. Recenzje były bardzo negatywne, a dochód ledwo przekroczył 500 tysięcy dolarów przy 10 milionach budżetu, poza tym twórcy zostali „nagrodzeni” pięcioma Złotymi Malinami, między innymi dla najgorszego filmu, reżysera i aktorki (Madonny). W 2010 produkcję nominowano do Maliny w kategorii najgorszy film dekady. Drugim dziełem z udziałem Madonny był Śmierć nadejdzie jutro, kolejna część z cyklu przygód Jamesa Bonda, w której piosenkarka zagrała rolę cameo. Oprócz tego nagrała motyw przewodni w postaci piosenki "Die Another Day", która dotarła do 3. miejsca listy w Wielkiej Brytanii i 8. w Stanach oraz przyniosła Madonnie nominacje do Złotego Globu i Złotej Maliny. Towarzyszący jej wideoklip kosztował 6 milionów dolarów, co czyni go drugim najbardziej kosztownym w historii. Także w 2002 artystka grała na londyńskim West Endzie pierwszoplanową rolę w sztuce Up for Grabs, za którą dostała negatywne recenzje. '2003–2006: Ukierunkowanie się na Europę (American Life, debiut pisarski i Confessions on a Dance Floor)' Wiosną 2003 ukazał się kolejny album studyjny Madonny, American Life, wyprodukowany w całości przez nią i Mirwaisa Ahmadzaï (producenta Music). Na płycie połączono dwa skrajne style: muzykę elektroniczną i akustyczną (folk i rock). W piosenkach Madonna krytykowała tytułowe amerykańskie życie i ideę amerykańskiego snu, zestawiając je z miłością i życiem rodzinnym, które dały jej prawdziwe szczęście. Materiał zebrał mieszane recenzje. Pierwszy promujący go singel, także zatytułowany "American Life", nie spodobał się krytykom i nie zdobył popularności w Stanach, docierając zaledwie do 37. pozycji listy Hot 100 (był za to hitem w Kanadzie i Europie). Do utworu powstał kontrowersyjny, antywojenny teledysk, którego emisję zdecydowała się wstrzymać sama Madonna po wybuchu wojny amerykańsko-irackiej; później ukazała się alternatywna wersja wideoklipu. American Life promowano potem jeszcze trzema singlami, które nie odniosły sukcesu na listach, a w Stanach nie dostały się nawet do „poczekalni” głównego notowania Hot 100, czyli Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles. Porażka singli doprowadziła do najsłabszej spośród wszystkich dotychczasowych albumów studyjnych Madonny sprzedaży American Life – tylko pięć milionów egzemplarzy (przy piętnastu Music i szesnastu Ray of Light). Na taką sytuację miało też wpływ coraz bardziej powszechne zjawisko nielegalnego pobierania muzyki z Internetu. Strona piosenkarki padła ofiarą hakerów, którzy umieścili na niej linki do ściągnięcia poszczególnych piosenek. W kwietniu został wyemitowany odcinek sitcomu Will & Grace z gościnnym udziałem Madonny. Później, wspólnie z Missy Elliott, artystka nagrała utwór "Into the Hollywood Groove", miks "Into the Groove" (1985) i aktualnego singla "Hollywood", który wykorzystano w kampanii reklamowej sklepów Gap, a także pojawiła się gościnnie w singlu Britney Spears "Me Against the Music", który był międzynarodowym przebojem (choć poradził sobie gorzej w Stanac). W sierpniu Madonna wraz ze Spears, Christiną Aguilerą i Elliott otwarła galę MTV Video Music Awards; podczas występu pocałowała dwie pierwsze z towarzyszek, wywołując skandal medialny (szczególnie pocałunek ze Spears zapisał się w historii popkultury). Jesienią ukazał się minialbum Remixed & Revisited zawierający remiksy piosenek z American Life, zapis show z gali MTV i niepublikowany wcześniej utwór z lat 90. Ponadto piosenkarka podpisała z wydawnictwem Callaway kontrakt zobowiązujący ją do napisania pięciu książek dla dzieci. We wrześniu odbyła się premiera pierwszej z nich, zatytułowanej Angielskie różyczki; choć krytycy nie byli przychylni, Madonna pobiła rekord dla najszybciej sprzedającej się książki z obrazkami dla dzieci. Cztery kolejne pozycje w bibliografii artystki ukazały się do 2005 roku, natomiast między 2007 a 2009 została wydana seria kilkunastu powieści nawiązujących do Angielskich różyczek. Po problemach w 2004 roku Madonna opuściła wytwórnię Maverick Records, którą sama założyła kilkanaście lat wcześniej; mimo to nadal nagrywała dla Warner Bros. Od maja do września piosenkarka odbyła kolejną trasę koncertową, Re-Invention World Tour, która objęła 56 widowisk w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Kanadzie i pięciu państwach Europy. Ponad 62 tysiące ludzi zebrało się na placu przy zamku w Slane, gdzie Madonna dała swój pierwszy w karierze koncert w Irlandii. Ponadto sprzedano ponad 73 tysiące biletów na dwa występy na stadionie GelreDome w Holandii, 88 tysiące na sześć widowisk w Madison Square Garden i niemal 80 tysięcy na koncerty w Londynie. Re-Invention World Tour przyniosła 125 milionów dolarów, co czyni ją najbardziej dochodową trasą 2004 roku. Na scenie Madonna prezentowała przede wszystkim swoje największe przeboje, ale także piosenki z American Life i cover "Imagine" Johna Lennona. Za kulisami trasy powstał film dokumentalny Sekrety Madonny nawiązujący do słynnego W łóżku z Madonną z 1990 roku. Produkcja z 2004 nie była jednak filmem kinowym; została premierowo wyemitowana przez MTV, a w 2006 wydana na DVD w zestawie z pierwszym w karierze artystki koncertowym CD, I'm Going to Tell You a Secret. W 2005 roku Madonna dała dwa charytatywne występy – w styczniu zaśpiewała "Imagine" podczas telethonu na rzecz ofiar tsunami na Oceanie Indyjskim, a w lipcu była gwiazdą koncertu Live 8, który odbył się w londyńskim Hyde Parku. Live 8 objął równocześnie kilka widowisk na całym świecie i zgromadził największe gwiazdy muzyki, a jego celem było zwrócenie uwagi na problemy biednych krajów. Nad kolejnym albumem Madonna pracowała wraz ze Stuartem Pricem, dyrektorem muzycznym jej dwóch poprzednich tras. Materiał powstawał w jego domowym studio w Londynie, gdzie znajdowały się płyty gwiazd lat 70. i 80. Słuchając ich, duet postanowił połączyć disco i pop charakterystyczne dla tamtych lat ze współczesną muzyką EDM, a w ich piosenkach pojawiły się sample między innymi z przebojów ABBY, Donny Summer i Depeche Mode. W tekstach Madonna podjęła się tematów zabawy na parkiecie, zauroczenia, ale także spraw osobistych. Płyta zatytułowana Confessions on a Dance Floor ukazała się w listopadzie 2005, a jej promocji towarzyszył spójny wizerunek artystki, inspirowany dyskotekami i modą lat 80. Album odniósł potężny sukces zwłaszcza w Europie, docierając do pierwszych miejsc w aż 40 państwach na świecie (wcześniej nie udało się żadnemu innemu wydawnictwu muzycznemu) i sprzedając się w 12 milionach egzemplarzy (w tym tylko w niecałych 2 milionach w Stanach Zjednoczonych). Płyta pokryła się poczwórną platyną w Wielkiej Brytanii, pojedynczą w ojczyźnie Madonny i diamentem we Francji. Pierwszy promujący ją singel, "Hung Up", był numerem jeden w ponad 40 krajach, co także stanowi rekord, i jest największym klubowym przebojem pierwszej dekady XXI wieku w Stanach (mimo to dotarł tylko do siódmej pozycji na Hot 100). Wideoklip do utworu przyniósł Madonnie pięć nominacji do MTV Video Music Awards, między innymi za teledysk roku. Kolejny singel, "Sorry", także odniósł duży sukces na całym świecie (poza Stanami), docierając do pierwszych miejsc między innymi na listach brytyjskiej i ogólnoeuropejskiej. W 2006 roku piosenkarka odebrała nagrodę Grammy w kategorii najlepszy album taneczny lub elektroniczny, a także Brit dla najlepszej artystki międzynarodowej. W ramach promocji Confessions on a Dance Floor Madonna dała serię klubowych koncertów, między innymi w londyńskim Koko, gdzie ponad dwadzieścia lat wcześniej dała swój pierwszy w karierze występ na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii. Ponadto zaśpiewała "Hung Up" na galach MTV Europe Music Awards 2005 i Grammy Awards 2006, była gwiazdą festiwalu Coachella, a w maju wyruszyła w trasę Confessions Tour. Potrwała ona do września i objęła Stany Zjednoczone, Kanadę, osiem państw europejskich i Japonię, do której Madonna powróciła po trzynastu latach. W kilku miastach na Starym Kontynencie artystka zagrała na dużych stadionach piłkarskich, między innymi Stadio Olimpico w Rzymie i Millennium Stadium w Cardiff. Wszystkie 60 występów przyniosło 194 miliony dolarów z 1,2 miliona sprzedanych biletów, dzięki czemu Madonna pobiła rekord najbardziej dochodowej trasy, w jaką kiedykolwiek wyruszyła kobieta. Skandal wywołało wykonanie piosenki "Live to Tell", podczas którego piosenkarka śpiewała w koronie cierniowej zawieszona na potężnym krzyżu. Artystka spotkała się z krytyką środowisk religijnych, między innymi Watykanu, co zachęciło ją do wystosowania oświadczenia, w którym zarzekła się, że nie ma na celu obrazić chrześcijan, ale zwrócić uwagę na problemy w Afryce (na telebimie w trakcie występu pojawiały się zdjęcia i dane dotyczące epidemii AIDS wśród afrykańskich dzieci). W 2006 roku Madonna nawiązała współpracę z siecią sklepów H&M i zaprojektowała własną kolekcję ubrań dla kobiet. W 2007 ukazał się album DVD/CD Confessions Tour zawierający zapis koncertu w Wembley Arenie. Wydawnictwo sprzedało się w nakładzie co najmniej 1,2 miliona kopii, a także przyniosło artystce Grammy dla najlepszego teledysku długometrażowego. '2007–2010: Madonna–przedsiębiorca (Live Nation, Hard Candy i Sticky & Sweet Tour)' W 2007 Madonna wydała charytatywny singel "Hey You", który w pierwszym tygodniu sprzedaży cyfrowej był dostępny bez odpłat. Później artystka pojawiła się podczas londyńskiego koncertu z serii Live Earth, gdzie wykonała kilka swoich utworów, w tym "Hey You". Następnie, Madonna potwierdziła odejście z Warner Bros. Records, po czym podpisała dziesięcioletni kontrakt z Live Nation opiewający na 120 milionów dolarów. Poza tym, ufundowała nowy oddział spółki, Live Nation Artists. Później piosenkarka wyprodukowała i napisała film dokumentalny Jestem, bo jesteśmy, dotyczący życia w Malawi. Reżyserem produkcji jest Nathan Rissman, ogrodnik Madonny. Następnie zaliczyła swój debiut w roli reżysera, wydając w 2008 film Mądrość i seks. Oprócz tego, napisała do niego scenariusz, opowiadający o trzech przyjaciołach i ich aspiracjach. Skomentowała, że zainspirował ją do tego Ritchie. „Wszystko, nad czym pracuję, jest autobiograficzne, bezpośrednio lub pośrednio, bo kogo znam bardziej niż samą siebie?”. Film zyskał mieszane recenzje. W grudniu 2007 Rock and Roll Hall of Fame potwierdziło przyjęcie Madonny do grona swoich artystów w 2008. Oficjalna ceremonia odbyła się 10 marca 2008, jednak Madonna na niej nie zaśpiewała, prosząc Iggy'ego Popa i zespół The Stooges o wykonanie jej utworów "Burning Up" i "Ray of Light". Zamiast tego, podziękowała Christopherowi Flynnowi, jej nauczycielowi tańca od 25 lat, za jego zachęty do realizowania marzeń. W kwietniu 2008 ukazał się jedenasty album studyjny Madonny, Hard Candy. Połączył on w sobie style takie jak pop, R&B, hip hop i dance, z kolei teksty były dla artystki autobiograficzne. Tworząc płytę, piosenkarka współpracowała m.in. z Justinem Timberlakiem, Timbalandem, Pharrellem Williamsem i Danją. Album zadebiutował na szczytach list sprzedaży w niemal czterdziestu krajach, w tym w USA na liście Billboard 200. Zebrał głównie pozytywne recenzje krytyków, choć niektórzy nazywali go „próbą zawładnięcia rynkiem muzyki urban”. Pierwszy singel promujący wydawnictwo, "4 Minutes", z gościnnymi udziałami Timberlake'a i Timbalanda, znalazł się na trzecim miejscu listy Billboard Hot 100 (co jest najwyższą pozycją artystki od czasu singla "Music" w 2000), dzięki czemu Madonna pokonała Elvisa Presleya i stała się artystą z największą liczbą utworów z pierwszej dziesiątki tego notowania ("4 Minutes" jest już 37. jej singlem uplasowanym w pierwszej dziesiątce listy). W Wielkiej Brytanii Madonna utrzymała swoją pozycję artystki żeńskiej z największą liczbą hitów jeden, jako że "4 Minutes" stał się trzynastym numerem jeden na liście UK Singles Chart. W sierpniu 2008 artystka wyruszyła w światową trasę koncertową Sticky & Sweet Tour, w ramach której do końca roku zagrała koncerty w Europie, Ameryce Północnej i Południowej. Do tego etapu, który planowano za finalny, trasa zarobiła 280 milionów dolarów, pobijając ustanowiony wcześniej przez Confessions Tour rekord najbardziej dochodowej trasy koncertowej solowego artysty w historii. Latem 2009 trasę kontynuowano, z niewielkimi zmianami wizualnymi i w liście utworów. Odbyły się wówczas koncerty Madonny w Europie, głównie w krajach, gdzie nie była ona już dawno lub wcale. Po ich zakończeniu, dochód trasy wyniósł 408 milionów dolarów, dzięki czemu Sticky & Sweet Tour stał się wówczas drugą najbardziej dochodową trasą koncertową w historii (rekord należał do A Bigger Bang Tour zespołu The Rolling Stones). 15 sierpnia Madonna zagrała swój pierwszy koncert w Polsce, na warszawskim lotnisku Bemowo. Jako że dzień później artystka obchodziła swoje 51. urodziny, w trakcie show publiczność zaśpiewała jej "Sto lat" w języku polskim i angielskim, co artystka skomentowała: „To wy zmieniacie moje życie. To najlepszy urodzinowy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymałam”. Koncert wywołał dużo kontrowersji dzięki dacie odbycia się – 15 sierpnia jest w kościele katolickim świętem Wniebowzięcia NMP, a oprócz tego rocznicą cudu nad Wisłą i Świętem Wojska Polskiego. Mimo licznych protestów, show się odbyło. Moje życie z Madonną, książka brata artystki, Christophera Ciccone, zadebiutowała na drugim miejscu listy bestsellerów The New York Times. W jej autorstwie nie brała udziału sama Madonna, co doprowadziło do kłótni rodzeństwa. Problemy narosły również między piosenkarką a Ritchiem (media informowały o granicach separacji między parą). Madonna wniosła sprawę o rozwód z Guyem, zwracając uwagę na różnice nie do pogodzenia, ostatecznie otrzymując go w grudniu 2008. Później, artystka otrzymała nagrodę Recording Industry Association of Japan dla złotej zagranicznej artystki roku. Następnie, postanowiła adoptować kolejne dziecko w Malawi. Sąd najwyższy tego kraju początkowo zgodził się na adopcję Chifundo „Mercy” James, ale później odrzucił wniosek z powodu faktu, że Madonna nie jest mieszkanką Malawi. Piosenkarka ponowiła wniosek, ostatecznie otrzymując 12 czerwca 2009 prawa do adopcji Mercy. We wrześniu 2009 ukazała się składanka największych przebojów Madonny, Celebration, tym razem podsumowująca całą jej karierę (a nie tylko jedną dekadę). Album ukazał się w wersjach dwu- i jednopłytowej, oraz jako DVD z kolekcją teledysków. Oprócz ponad trzydziestu utworów z poprzednich płyt artystki, na kompilacji znalazły się dwie premierowe, wydane na singlach piosenki – "Celebration" i "Revolver" (featuring Lil Wayne). Celebration znalazł się na pierwszym miejscu listy sprzedaży w Wielkiej Brytanii, dzięki czemu Madonna pokonała Elvisa Presleya na stanowisku solowego artysty z największą liczbą albumów na szczycie brytyjskiego notowania sprzedaży. W tym samym miesiącu piosenkarka pojawiła się na gali MTV Video Music Awards 2009, wygłaszając przemówienie na temat zmarłego kilka miesięcy wcześniej Michaela Jacksona. Po zakończeniu dekady dekady 00. ujawniono, że Madonna sprzedała w tym dziesięcioleciu największą liczbę singli spośród wszystkich artystów, a także była najczęściej granym na antenach brytyjskich stacji radiowych wykonawcą muzycznym. W styczniu 2010 Madonna wykonała "Like a Prayer" podczas koncertu charytatywnego Hope for Haiti Now: A Global Benefit for Earthquake Relief. W marcu ukazał się jej trzeci album koncertowy, Sticky & Sweet Tour, który – jako pierwsze wydawnictwo w jej karierze – został oficjalnie wydany przez Live Nation, choć wciąż dystrybuowany był przez Warner Bros. W kwietniu tego samego roku wyemitowano "The Power of Madonna" – odcinek serialu Glee, poświęcony Madonnie i jej muzyce, który sama artystka skomentowała: „wspaniały w każdym stopniu” i pochwaliła jego scenariusz oraz przesłanie równości. Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna, minialbum z coverami jej utworów, pełniący funkcję ścieżki dźwiękowej do odcinka, zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu listy Billboard 200 i sprzedał się w USA w około 98 tysiącach sztuk. W 2010 Madonna wydała wraz ze spółką Macy's kolekcję ubrań zaprojektowanych przez jej córkę Lourdes, „Material Girl”. Wchodzące w jej skład stroje inspirowane są punkowym stylem lat 80. XX wieku, którym interesowała się wówczas sama Madonna. Niedługo później producent odzieży L.A. Triumph Inc. pozwał artystkę do sądu, twierdząc, że „Material Girl” jest nazwą handlową, pod którą od 1997 spółka sprzedaje ubrania, a sama Madonna używa jej bezprawnie. W owej sprawie znalazł się wniosek o zaniechanie dystrybucji kolekcji i oddanie producentowi wszystkich dochodów zarządzanej przez piosenkarkę linii. Tymczasem Madonna potwierdziła plany otwarcia międzynarodowej sieci klubów fitness nazwanej Hard Candy Fitness. Otwarcie pierwszej takiej siłowni miało miejsce 29 listopada 2010 w mieście Meksyk. 'Od 2011: Ostatnie sukcesy (Super Bowl i MDNA)' W 2009 rozpoczęto pracę nad filmem W.E., który Madonny wyreżyserowała, współprodukowała i wraz z Alekiem Keshisianem napisała (mężczyzna wyreżyserował film W łóżku z Madonną z 1991 i dwa teledyski artystki, z 1992 i 1994 roku). Produkcją zajęło się studio Semtex Girls, założone przez Madonnę w 2006. Film ukazuje historię romansu angielskiego króla Edwarda VIII z Wallis Simpson, dla której monarcha postanowił abdykować. Premiera W.E. odbyła się we wrześniu 2011 podczas 68. Festiwalu Filmowego w Wenecji, na którym Madonna się pojawiła, a regularna emisja kinowa rozpoczęła się na początku 2012, w zależności od państwa (w styczniu w Wielkiej Brytanii, w lutym w Stanach Zjednoczonych). Film spotkał się z mieszanymi, choć często negatywnymi recenzjami i nie odniósł sukcesu komercyjnego. Zdobył nienagrodzoną nominację do Oscara w kategorii kostiumów, jak również dwie do Złotego Globu: za najlepszą muzykę (gdzie także przegrał) i piosenkę. W styczniu 2011, w trakcie uroczystej ceremonii Madonna odebrała swojego drugiego Złotego Głoba w karierze, za najlepszy utwór napisany na potrzeby filmu, "Masterpiece". Ballada znalazła się na jej kolejnym albumie. Madonna podpisała kontrakt z wytwórnią Interscope Records, zobowiązujący ją do wydania trzech albumów. Na początku lutego ukazało się pierwsze jej wydawnictwo opublikowane przez tę firmę fonograficzną – singel "Give Me All Your Luvin'", w którym gościnnie pojawiły się Nicki Minaj i M.I.A. Utwór dotarł do dziesiątego miejsca listy „Billboardu” Hot 100, dzięki czemu Madonna wzmocniła swój rekord wykonawcy z największą liczbą singli w pierwszej dziesiątce notowania. Choć odniósł sukces w Europie, to jednak nie poradził sobie w Wielkiej Brytanii i Australii. 5 lutego Madonna wystąpiła w przerwie (tzw. halftime show) 46. meczu o mistrzostwo Stanów Zjednoczonych w futbolu, znanego jako Super Bowl. Uczestnictwo jakiegokolwiek artysty czy zespołu tamże traktuje się jako zaszczyt. Podczas swojego kilkunastominutowego koncertu na stadionie Lucas Oil w Indianapolis Madonnie, która wykonała singel "Give Me All Your Luvin'" i trzy starsze przeboje, towarzyszyli na scenie wokaliści: Nicki Minaj, M.I.A., LMFAO i Cee Lo Green, a także szereg tancerzy, mężczyźni przebrani za gladiatorów, cheeleaderki, dobosze i chór kościelny. Pokazanie przez M.I.A. na scenie środkowego palca doprowadziło do wybuchu skandalu. Sam mecz, który zgromadził przez telewizorami średnio 111 milionów mieszkańców Stanów, był najlepiej oglądanym programem w historii amerykańskiej telewizji, podczas gdy halftime show osiągnął widownię o trzy miliony wyższą. W marcu 2012 został wydany dwunasty album studyjny Madonny, MDNA. Artystka pracowała nad nim głównie z Williamem Orbitem, producentem Ray of Light (1998) i kilku jej późniejszych nagrań, a także francuskim DJ-em Martinem Solveigem. Album spotkał się z pozytywnymi recenzjami krytyków. Promowany był trzema singlami: "Give me all your luvin'", "Girl gone wild" i "Turn up the radio". Z końcem maja Madonna wyruszyła w międzynarodową trasę koncertową MDNA Tour, która rozpoczęła się w Izraelu. Następnie artystka wystąpiła w Zjednoczonych Emiratach Arabskich, by później dać serie koncertów kolejno w Europie, Ameryce Północnej i Południowej. Planowane były także koncerty na początku 2013 w Australii, gdzie Madonna występowała ostatni raz w 1993 podczas The Girlie Show World Tour, ostatecznie jednak koncerty te nie doszły do skutku. 1 sierpnia na warszawskim Stadionie Narodowym piosenkarka dała swój drugi w karierze koncert w Polsce. W kwietniu 2012 r. artystka zadebiutowała ze swoją kolejną autorską marką "Truth or dare", wprowadzając na rynek najpierw perfumy, a następnie kolekcję butów i bielizny. W maju 2013 r. Madonna otrzymała nagrodę Billboard Music Award za najbardziej dochodową trasę roku, która przyniosła jej 305 mln dolarów zysku. We wrześniu odbyła się premiera krótkometrażowego filmu Madonny "Secret Project Revolution", zrealizowanego wspólnie z fotografem mody Stevenem Kleinem, będącego artystycznym manifestem w obronie praw człowieka. Tym samym Madonna rozpoczęła globalną akcję pod nazwą "Art For Freedom". Styl muzyczny Muzyka Madonny była wielokrotnie analizowana przez profesjonalistów. Robert M. Grant, autor Contemporary Strategy Analysis (2005), skomentował, że powodem sukcesu artystki nie jest „naturalny talent. Jej talenty w rolach wokalistki, muzyka, tancerki, autorki tekstów czy aktorki zdają się być skromne”. Stwierdził, że swą popularność zawdzięcza innym ludziom, a pozycję w show-biznesie – osobistym relacjom. Z kolei Rolling Stone nazwał Madonnę „przykładową autorką muzyki, z darem robienia hooków i niezatartych tekstów, dużo lepszą artystką studyjną niż śpiewającą na żywo”. Mark Bego, autor Madonna: Blonde Ambition, nazwał ją „perfekcyjną wokalistką dla piosenek lżejszych od powietrza”, choć zaprzeczając jej „talentowi wagi ciężkiej”. Madonna zawsze była świadoma swego głosu, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do jej wokalnych idoli takich jak Ella Fitzgerald, Prince czy Chaka Khan. 'Melodie wokalne' Na debiutanckim albumie artystki, Madonna (1983), wokalne umiejętności i artystyczność Madonny nie były do końca uformowane. Jej głos i teksty porównywane były do gwiazd popu takich jak Paula Abdul, Debbie Gibson czy Taylor Dayne. Piosenki na płycie podążały za kluczowymi trendami, dzięki którym zdobyły sukces – taneczna melodia, chwytliwe hooki, wypolerowane aranżacje i styl wokalny Madonny. W utworach takich jak "Lucky Star" czy "Borderline" pojawiły się szybkie, taneczne melodie. Promienna, dziewczęca barwa głosu we wczesnych latach stała się później dla Madonny przeszłością; zmiana była celowa, jako że krytycy obwołali ją ze względu na jej początkowy wokal „Myszką Minnie na helu”. Jej drugi album, Like a Virgin (1984), zapowiadał kilka trendów w późniejszych projektach artystki. Pojawiły się w nim nawiązania do muzyki poważnej (użyty syntezator pizzicato w "Angel") czy styl retro ("Shoo-Bee-Doo", hołd Madonny dla Motown). Wczesny styl piosenkarki i wprowadzona w niego zmiana jest najlepiej przedstawiona w utworze "Material Girl"; zaczyna się on dziecinnym wokalem, by w końcu przejść w mocniejszy i dojrzalszy w refrenie. Owa dojrzałość pojawiła się na kolejnym albumie, True Blue (1986). Piosenka "Papa Don't Preach" była kamieniem milowym w jej karierze – poważny wstęp, szybkie tempo i powaga w głosie były w tym okresie w karierze Madonny bezprecedensowe. Wraz z albumem Like a Prayer (1989), Madonna weszła w nową fazę muzyczną. Na płycie znalazły się żywe utwory, w których pojawiły się odniesienia do stylów takich jak R&B, dance czy gospel. Na kolejnych albumach studyjnych – Erotica (1992) i Bedtime Stories (1994), wciąż pojawiały się zarówno szybkie piosenki, jak i ballady. Madonna postanowiła wówczas trafić do dojrzalszej widowni, poprzez liczne sample, perkusyjne loopy i hip hopowe melodie. Oprócz tego jej głos przybrał na sile, co uwydatnione zostało w utworach takich jak "Rain" czy "Take a Bow". W trakcie kręcenia Evity (1996), artystka pobrała liczne lekcje śpiewu, co powiększyło jej rejestr wokalny, komentując to: „Uczyłam się z nauczycielem śpiewu (...) i zdałam sobie sprawę, że w moim głosie był kawałek, którego nie używałam. Wcześniej sądziłam, że mój wokal jest ograniczony i używałam tylko tego”. Ewolucja muzyczna nastąpiła na albumie Ray of Light (1998), na którym dominowały brzmienia elektroniczne w połączeniu ze stylami takimi jak trip hop, ambient czy trance. Pierwszy singel, "Frozen", przedstawił w całości mocny głos Madonny oraz odniesienia do muzyki poważnej. Wokale artystki na płycie zostały ograniczane, poza tym nie używano w nich vibrato. Mimo to, w utworach uwydatniono oddechy Madonny. Na kolejnym albumie, Music, wokalistka znów śpiewała w swojej normalnej randze, choć czasami z wyższym rejestrem. Fouz-Hernández skomentował: „Przez całą karierę Madonny manipulacje jej głosem pokazują nam, że niedefiniowanie go w jednolity sposób w rzeczywistości otwiera nam przestrzeń nowych typów muzycznych analiz”. 'Teksty' Według Freyi Jarman-Ivens, talent Madonny do hooków i tekstów pozwala trafiać do publiczności, nawet bez samej muzyki. Za przykład, Freya cytuje tekst z utworu "Into the Groove" (1985): „Live out your fantasy here with me, just let the music set you free; Touch my body, and move in time, now I know you're mine” („Żyj swoją fantazją, tu ze mną, pozwól muzyce cię wyzwolić; Dotknij mego ciała, przenieś się w czasie, teraz wiesz, że jesteś mój”) Od 1983 do 1986, muzyczne produkcje Madonny były często dziewczęce i naiwne, koncentrując się głównie na miłości, romansach, pasjach i relacjach między oboma płciami. Zmieniło się to na płycie Like a Prayer (1989), gdzie teksty stały się bardziej osobiste, jak chociażby w utworze "Promise to Try", w którym Madonna ubolewała nad śmiercią matki. Słowa piosenek artystki często sugerują przekonanie się do homoseksualnej społeczności, jak chociażby w „Come on girls, do you believe in love?” („Dalej, dziewczyny, wierzycie w miłość?”) z "Express Yourself" (1989), które według Santiago Fouz-Hernándeza jest adresowane zarówno dla gejów, jak i heteroseksualnych kobiet. W okresie albumu Erotica (1992) teksty dotyczyły dojrzałych tematów związanych w dużym stopniu z seksem („So won't you go down, where it's warm inside” – „Więc czy się nie zagłębisz się tam, gdzie jest ciepło” z utworu "Where Life Begins"). Zdolność Madonny do pisania tekstów była niejednokrotnie krytykowana, w tym przez Marię Rahę z Rolling Stone'a, która nazwała jej teksty „kapryśnymi i nieskomplikowanymi. Madonna potrafi tylko wnieść bagaż oklepanych tekstów typowych dla długiej tradycji muzyki pop – o miłości; a gdy nie śpiewa o miłości, to o imprezowaniu i tańczeniu”. Słowa piosenek jej autorstwa często były obwoływane banalnymi, po czym opinie o nich były umiejętnie omijane w okresie albumów Ray of Light (1998) i Music (2000). Zdaniem Jarman-Ivens, teksty takie jak „You're frozen, when your heart's not open” („Jesteś zamarznięty, gdy twoje serce nie jest otwarte”) z "Frozen" (1998) czy „I can't remember, when I was young, I can't express if it was wrong” („Nie pamiętam czasów, gdy byłam młoda, nie mogę powiedzieć czy było wtedy źle”) z "Paradise (Not for Me)" (2000) odbijały artystyczną paletę, „obejmując zróżnicowane style muzyczne, tekstowe i wizualne”. 'Teledyski' Autorzy The Madonna Companion, biografowie Allen Metz i Carol Benson, zwrócili uwagę na fakt, że nikt inny nie używał dziedziny teledysku i telewizji MTV aż tak mocno do podniesienia swojej popularności, jak Madonna. Według nich, wiele utworów artystki ma w wideoklipach swoje własne odbicie. Największy medialny odgłos zdobyły teledyski takie jak "Papa Don't Preach" (1986), "Like a Prayer" (1989) czy "Justify My Love" (1990), które miały w zamiarze bardziej promować wpływy tych utworów, niż same piosenki. Według Mortona, „pisanie piosenek przez Madonnę uchodziło w tło przy jej efektownych wideoklipach”. Teledyski Madonny łączyły w sobie tematykę amerykańsko-hiszpańską wraz z ekstrawaganckim przepychem. Piosenkarka potrafiła również trafić do publiki w całych Stanach wraz ze swoim awangardowym nowojorskim stylem. Hiszpański styl kontynuowany był w teledyskach z ery True Blue. Autor Douglas Kellner skomentował: „taki 'multikulturalizm' i jej kulturalnie niezgodnie z prawem ruchy stały się ruchami do sukcesu, co dało jej poparcie w dużej i zjednoczonej społeczności młodych”. Hiszpański styl Madonny zaprezentowany w teledysku "La Isla Bonita" (1987), charakteryzujący się bolerkami, warstwowymi spódnicami oraz chrześcijańskimi akcesoriami (różańcem i krucyfiksem), stał się wówczas modny. Oprócz tego, zwrócono uwagę na wyrażaną w teledyskach tendencję Madonny do odwracania się od przyjętej roli mężczyzny jako płci dominującej. Symbolika była najmocniej pokazana w teledysku "Like a Prayer". Pojawił się w nim afroamerykański chór, czarnoskóry święty oraz płonące krzyże, co zaowocowało negatywnym odbiorem ze strony Watykanu oraz zaniechaniem emisji reklamy telewizyjnej Pepsi z użyciem utworu. Mimo tego wszystkiego, Madonna zapisała się w historii muzyki swoimi teledyskami, a liczba zdobytych przez nią nagród MTV Video Music Awards, równa dziewiętnastu, jest największa spośród wszystkich wykonawców kiedykolwiek tam nominowanych (znajduje się wśród nich statuetka za wkład w rozwój wideoklipów, w kategorii Video Vanguard). 'Koncerty' Koncerty Madonny uważane są powszechnie za widowiska na wysokim poziomie. Już pierwsza trasa, The Virgin Tour (1985), dostawała pozytywne oceny od krytyków. Oprócz tego, trasa wywołała duży wpływ na nastolatki, które przychodziły na koncerty w typowych strojach Madonny, a w 1991 słownik języka angielskiego Webster's Dictionary opublikował pojęcie Madonna wannabe, odnoszące się do osoby, która chce wyglądać jak owa artystka w tamtym okresie. Piosenkarka skomentowała to: „Nigdy nie zamierzałam zostać modelką. Jestem silną, odnoszącą sukcesy kobietą, niepodlegającą stereotypom. Od bardzo dawna kobietom mówiono, że są w życiu pewne drogi, za którymi nie mogą podążać, by osiągnąć sukces. I nagle ja zaczęłam ubierać się w zakazany sposób, oczywiście pod ciężarem życia. To wtedy zrozumiałam, dlaczego wszyscy siedzący tam na widowni ubierali się jak ja”. Przy kolejnej trasie, Who's That Girl World Tour (1987), wizerunek, za którym podążali Madonna wannabe, poszedł w niepamięć na rzecz bardziej kontrowersyjnej i seksownej Madonny. Blond Ambition World Tour (1990) został przez piosenkarkę nazwany teatrem muzycznym, okazując się wielce kontrowersyjną trasą, magazyn Rolling Stone obwołał go jednak najlepszym tournée 1990 roku. Kolejną skandaliczną trasą okazała się The Girlie Show World Tour (1993), którą opisywano jako „cyrk seksu” i „mieszanina koncertu rockowego, pokazu mody, karnawałowego występu, kabaretowego performingu i groteskowego przedstawienia”. W kolejne tournée, Drowned World Tour, Madonna wyruszyła dopiero po ośmiu latach, w 2001. O ile to ten tour koncentrował się głównie na utworach Madonny nagranych po zakończeniu The Girlie Show Tour (w liście piosenek znalazły się tylko dwa nagrane w latach 80.), o tyle na kolejnej trasie – Re-Invention World Tour (2004) – dominowały przeboje z całej kariery artystki. Dwie ostatnie trasy koncertowe, Confessions Tour (2005) i Sticky & Sweet Tour (2008–2009), po zakończeniu stawały się najbardziej dochodowymi w historii artystek żeńskich, a ta druga jest obecnie trzecią najbardziej dochodową w historii z dochodem równym około 408 milionów dolarów (większy wynik odniosły tylko A Bigger Bang Tour zespołu The Rolling Stones i Black Ice World Tour grupy AC/DC). Koncert Madonny w Warszawie, zrealizowany w ramach Sticky & Sweet Tour, został nazwany przez media „show, jakiego w Polsce jeszcze nie widziano”. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja pierwsza' center 'Edycja trzecia' center 'Edycja czwarta' center 'Edycja piąta' center 'Edycja siódma' center 'Edycja dziewiąta' center 'Edycja dziesiąta' center 'Edycja jedenasta' center 'Edycja dwunasta' center Zobacz też *Katarzyna Skrzynecka *Anna Czartoryska-Niemczycka *Michał Kwiatkowski *Katarzyna Pakosińska *Małgorzata Walewska *Krzysztof Kwiatkowski *Joanna Lazer *Honorata Skarbek *Marta Wiejak *Katarzyna Ptasińska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji